


Chocolate

by ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild



Series: Jake and Cassie's Sex Files [3]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Edible Body Paint, F/M, Sex and Chocolate, it's literally Christian Kane and chocolate, what more do you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild/pseuds/ifwednesdaywasaflowerchild
Summary: Jake and Cassie experiment with chocolate body paint and a new position - for her, anyway.





	Chocolate

When Jacob Stone says he wants to paint you, it probably doesn't mean the same thing as when he says he wants to paint Cassandra Cillian. Because, so far _painting_ her hasn't involved any actual paint. There's a selection of paintbrushes in a worn leather roll on his nightstand but no paint or canvases or anything to suggest this wasn’t a ruse to get her away from the library for some fun - which, she’s all for, he just didn’t need to go this far.

“You know, if you want me away from the library, all you have to do is ask.” soft, easy strokes along the back of his head give him pause, where his mouth is currently busy on her neck. “You didn’t have to make something up.”

Oh.

She thought it was an excuse, which, she isn’t wrong, it kind of is, but he also fully intends to paint her. Not a portrait on a canvas, but _her,_ as in make her his canvas and put that expensive ass tub of dark chocolate body paint he ordered to good use.

“Not makin’ anything up, sweetheart.” Jake laughs, mouthing her neck. “Those paintbrushes are going to get used.”

“For?”

“Patience, Cassandra.” he clicks his tongue, chuckling against her neck. His mouth drags, warm and wet, down her collarbone to the point in the v of her blouse. He slips a button through the hole and kisses the little bit of skin revealed. “First, we’ve got to get these clothes off.”

“Hmmm.” she’s all but forgotten her quest to figure what exactly he intends to do, far too wrapped up in the feel of his mouth on her skin.

Deft fingers slip buttons through holes and the purple silk falls away. Good _God._ She looks absolutely delectable. All smooth warmth and a peaches and cream complexion so perfectly complimented by her autumnal red curls and big blue eyes. She looks as though the talent of each great artist of the world went into her creation.

“You’re gorgeous, Cass.” Jake breathes, skimming his hands over her ribs and down to her hips, fingers creeping into the waistband of her skirt. “God, you look like art.”

“Is that why you wanted to paint me?” Cassie giggles, reaching down to help him get her skirt off. “You still haven’t told me how you plan to do that, by the way.”

“Well, your first mistake was thinking I meant actual paint.” he murmurs, teeth scraping the tops of her breasts. “Darlin’, there’s no way I could put everything you are on a canvas. I have a different idea.”

“Oh?”

“Yes.” he pulls away from her, climbing off of the bed. “Take your bra and skirt off.”

“Underwear?” Cassie raises a sleek auburn brow at him.

“Not unless you want this to end before it starts.” Jake growls, turning to leave the room. “I’ll be right back.”

The dark chocolate body paint is warm but after a few days of being in the fridge while they worked a clipping, it’s not warm enough to serve its intended purpose. A few seconds in the microwave, with a splash of coffee, coaxes it back into its paintable form. He uses the included paintbrush to stir it and ensure it was melted. A quick test to ensure it wouldn’t harm her confirms that it is a dark chocolate, flavor deepened by the splash of coffee.

He digs through the spare closet in his hallway until he finds a sheet before carefully carrying it along with the chocolate to his bedroom where she’s waiting - stretched out on his bed, braless, and wearing only a scrap of peach lace for panties. He sets the chocolate down on the nightstand by his paintbrushes and goes about spreading the sheet on the floor. When it’s spread to his liking, he reaches for Cassie, tugging on her hand to get her off of the bed.

She stands before him, looking deliciously disheveled, with her wide eyes, flushed face, and tousled curls. “If you, uh,” he swallows thickly, tamping down his arousal for the sake of keeping her comfortable. “If you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to.”

“Just consider me your muse.” Cassie smiles softly. “But, when do your clothes come off?”

“In due time, baby girl.” Jake assures her, motioning to the sheet on the floor. “Lay down on the sheet.”

His thick pile carpeting is plush enough but it wouldn’t be comfortable for very long and the sheet acts as a soft barrier between her bare skin and the nylon fibers. She makes herself comfortable on the sheet, eyes tracing his thick, muscular frame as he moves. Giving the chocolate one more stir and unrolling his paintbrushes. He lays the spread out beside her along with the chocolate before kneeling at her bent knees, gently prying them apart to scoot in between her legs.

“I’m not going to use the chocolate just yet.” he murmurs, tugging a larger, round paint brush from his selection. It has coarser bristles but it isn’t scratchy. Should be enough sensation to heat things up.

A light tickle dances across her ribs, just under her breasts, and it elicits a soft giggle from her. He traces a line to her navel and along the waistband of her panties, dipping in between her legs just enough to get her hips stuttering against the sheet before swirling along her inner thighs. When she’s walking a fine line between panting with want and giggling, he grabs a smaller paintbrush, and goes for the chocolate.

She gasps when he drags warm chocolate and rough bristles over a nipple before his mouth latches on it. He swirls his tongue around until it hardens in his mouth and is clean of the body paint. He repeats on the other nipple, painting and suckling until she’s squirming.

He dips the paintbrush in chocolate and drags a line along her ribs, sweeping along the underside of her breast and swirling up into the valley between her breasts. His mouth follows the trail, nipping and licking, listening to every little noise she makes.

All of the whimpers, the deep moans when his mouth lingers on one spot, and the gasp when his teeth scrape across the tender underside of her breast. Her hips shift upward, seeking pressure and friction.

“Nuh uh.” he uses his other hand to push her hips back down onto the floor. “Not yet, baby girl. I've still got plans for you.”

“Jake!”

“Soon, Cassie.”

Her helpless whimper is nearly enough to break him but he's only just started and while he definitely wants to strip his clothes off and sink into her, he also wants to enjoy every single part of her.

He teases drops of chocolate along the waistband of her pretty lace panties, careful not to taint the peachy color. When he's created his work, he pops loud, playful kisses on each dot. He continues stringing and dotting chocolate on her torso until he's tasted all of her and her hips are moving on their own accord, desperate for friction.

“Roll over.” Jake murmurs, squeezing a hip.

Cassie shifts into his requested position on her stomach, pulling her hair out of the way, and arching wantonly, eagerly awaiting his every touch. His fingers trail down her spine, circling the swell where the small of her back lifts into her butt.

“So gorgeous, Cass.” his voice is a breathless rasp.

He leans over her and uses the paint-brush to drip chocolate in that lovely dip between her shoulder blades. His eyes darken, following the thin streak of dark paint on her light complexion. It stops just in the small of her back and Jake wastes no time to licking it up. Tender, sensual kisses make sure every drop is cleaned from her skin and his smile is soft, knowing when he reaches a sensitive spot and she gasps.

A thin streak allows him to better lavish the base of her neck with attention and brings her up into him. One hand still braced on the floor for support, he uses the other to trace her ribs, and give her breast a gentle squeeze.

“Hmmm.” her moan is so deep and warm, it does nothing but turn him on even more.

God.

As good as this is, lavishing her with the attention, with the worship, she deserves, Jake’s a little tired of the foreplay. Between the chocolate and the taste and feel of a naked Cassie underneath him, he’s growing a bit desperate for relief. He’d been turned on from the moment her shirt slid off of her shoulders, then she’d taken her bra and skirt off, and his jeans had just gotten so damn _tight._

He’d been toying with the (genius, really) idea of bringing chocolate into sex with Cassie. Not because he was dissatisfied - hell no, he’s more than satisfied - but because Jacob Stone is a chocolate lover and he’d been dying to find out how his favorite treat tasted on his favorite girl. In hindsight, he should have known what it would do.

“I think,” he strings kisses along her shoulders. “I think this has gone on long enough. How ‘bout we move things along?”

“Hmm.” Cassie’s noise of approval almost splinters down his spine.

“Why don’t I go get some protection and you get out of these?” Jake lightly snaps the waistband against her hip. “And, we’ll get to the good part?”

“Yes, please!”

Jake just grins, nipping at her shoulder, before he’s getting up to go find a condom and get rid of his clothes. When he makes it back to where Cassie is waiting on the floor, it looks at though she’s prepared to start without him, with that wandering hand slowly creeping down her torso. “You’re not startin’ without me, are you, sweetheart?”

“Hmm.” Cassie grins, hooded eyes sparkling with mischief. “Depends.”

“On?” Jake raises a dark brow.

“On how long it’ll take you to join me.” there’s a challenge in her eyes, one that pulls him to his knees, and has him crawling over to her. When he’s close enough, she takes his face in her hands, and giggles, “It’s about time!” before he’s swept away in a deep kiss.

Cassie whimpers into his mouth when he sinks into her, slowly, easily. It’s always a delicious surprise to find how well they fit together. How they seem to be made for one another. How easy it is for her to relax and enjoy it. Her first time had been horrific - she’d been unable to relax and it’d made it more painful than it had to be. But with Jake, he’s so careful, making certain she’s absolutely ready for him before he even comes close to entering her.

She’s learning that there is a difference between actual love making as Jake is so inclined towards, and just really bad sex.

“I have an idea.” it’s maybe not a good idea - Cassie’s not entirely sure Jake will go for it, but she hopes because she likes the idea. Had been toying with it when he had her on her stomach. “Can I roll over?”

“Cass, are you - I mean, do you - ?” Jake fumbles for the right question.

“Yes.”

He pulls away slowly and lets her roll over onto her stomach. She takes a moment to adjust, lifting her hips up and parting her knees invitingly, before looking at him over her shoulder. “Waiting for an invitation?”

“Nope.”

It’s new, this position. Not for Jake, hell no, he’s done this plenty. But for Cassie, it’s new, and when he leans over her and lowers his hips, pushing into her, again, she can’t help but whimper. He stops, giving a moment to adjust before his hips are moving again.

It’s all a bit of a blur after that.

Hands groping clumsily, breathing heavy, hips moving harder, faster, and noises at a volume that is sure to draw complaints from the neighbors. It’s just so new and raw for Cassie, to have him take her like this, and it feels so damn good, she can’t help it.

The frantic rush of sensation explodes, fractured colors, entire galaxies splintering before her eyes as if painted on shattering glass. Jake isn’t far behind, his entire body trembling with the force of it, and he mumbles at least fifty years worth of dates, coming down from the high. When they’re both satisfied, he rolls off of her, and collapses on his back on the now crumpled sheet. The chocolate and the paintbrush lay forgotten somewhere to his left and Cassie is practically purring as she slips under his arm and rests her on his chest.

“That was new.” Jake pants, lifting his head enough to look at his girlfriend. “You doin’ alright?”

Cassie makes a vague noise, lazily tracing patterns on his stomach with one hand. He tangles one hand in her hair, rubbing soothing circles on her scalp, to help her come completely down. Jake can only imagine what they must look like, tangled in a sheet on his floor, sticky with chocolate and sex.  

“We stay here, we’ll be sore.” Jake murmurs, brushing hair from her face. “Shower, then bed or bed first?”

“Bed. Tired.”

“Okay.” he can’t help but laugh a little. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

His legs aren’t exactly stable when he makes his way to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom, clean himself up a little, and put some fresh underwear on. He dampens a washcloth with warm water and sets about getting Cassie into bed. He’s barely touched her before she’s reaching for him, curling up in his arms like she does when she needs to feel safe. When he lays her down in his bed, he takes great care in cleaning her up and soothing her rattling nerves before tucking her under the covers and leaving her to rest while he cleaned up.

The sheet and the washcloth go in the washer, the chocolate goes in the fridge, and he drops the paintbrush into the sink to be dealt with later. When he joins his girlfriend in bed, she wakes just enough to trade her pillow for his chest, and demand one thing.

“Jake?”

“Yeah?”

“Next time, I get to use the chocolate.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This will be my last smut for a while. I need to take a break from the sexy stuff and work on some other projects that want my attention.


End file.
